Such lid members are known from practice and in particular form an advanceable lid member of a sliding roof system of a vehicle roof. The lid member can be displaced between a closed position closing a roof opening and an open position clearing the roof opening at the very least partially. In order to preclude, in the open position, air turbulences in the vehicle interior that might be troublesome and in order to optimise the noise behaviour, vehicle roofs often have a deployable air deflector. Said air deflector includes a deploying element, which extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle, and which is provided on each of its two sides with a deploying arm, which is articulated to the roof structure. In the closed position of the lid member, the air deflector is pressed down by means of the lid member. In the open position of the lid member, the air deflector is cleared such that it can be pivoted out into its deployed approach position, induced by the effect of the deploying springs on the deploying arms. When the lid member is being displaced starting from the open position into the closed position, the lid member is advanced onto the deploying arms via cams, the air deflector thereby being pressed down into its rest position. Said cams can be embodied as inserts of a circumferential edge section provided with foam material and belonging to a plate-like lid body of the lid member, and said cams can constitute hollow bodies. When moulding the circumferential edge foam section to the lid body, the inserts are brought into contact with the lid body. During the foam moulding process, air can, however, escape from the hollow body, which can in turn lead to bubbles and/or blow holes in the edge foam section. Said bubbles and blow holes constitute optical imperfections, which either have to be removed by a further treatment or lead to rejects.
It is the object of the invention to create a lid member of the type referred to in the introduction, with which, despite having a hollow insert, the risk of bubbles and blow holes being formed is minimised.